


Should I Move in Close or Just Stand Still?

by CheersToEngland



Series: Bromance Prompts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Bit of a drabble really, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 12:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheersToEngland/pseuds/CheersToEngland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm desperate for some fluffy Lilo AU. Non est relationship. Maybe they've been friends for a while and then something happens and they fall in love!? That would be amazing!</p>
<p>Kind of slightly based off of Justin Bieber's 'Catching Feelings'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Should I Move in Close or Just Stand Still?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [treez_r_green](https://archiveofourown.org/users/treez_r_green/gifts).



Louis and Liam have been friends since they were young. They have always been practically inseparable, doing everything together, and not much has changed. Except Louis feelings. Those have changed quite a bit.

Louis knew he was gay at a fairly young age. He would never dwell on it though, choosing to accept the fact that it was a part of him and move on. All of the crushes he had on boys up until high school were just that, crushes, but something feels different with Liam. It's more, and Louis doesn't know why.

He could do a lot worse than Liam. Liam is everything Louis is not. Smart, responsible, and caring. That's why they fit so well, they balance each other. One with out the other would result in chaos, and Louis doesn't want chaos, he just wants Liam. So yeah he could have done worse, but he also could have picked someone who is, I don't know, just as gay as he is.

It's a Wednesday night and he's on the phone with Liam as Liam tries to coach him through the math homework. Louis still has no idea what's going on. He could probably figure it out if he was paying attention to Liam's explanations not just to how hot his phone voice sounds. He hears a sigh from the phone.

“Are you even listening to me Lou?” Liam sounds exasperated, Louis can't blame him, he would be too if he were Liam.

“I'm trying, I just don't get it,” Louis groans, wishing he were smarter, maybe then Liam would like him.

“Do you want me to come over?” Liam asks, “maybe it'll help more if it's explained in person.”

“Oh um, I guess you could, if you want to,” Louis stutters out. Liam's coming over, which shouldn't affect him this much, but according to his heart it does because it's pretty keen on beating out of his chest.

“Why wouldn't I Lou?” Chirps a confused Liam, “I'll be over in a little bit.” They say their goodbyes and then the line goes dead. Louis stays still for a moment before freaking out. He tries to remind himself that Liam sees him all the time, he's seen him at his worst actually, which is a memory Louis wants to forget mind you. And through all that, Liam's stood by his side. Louis can't tell if it's just friendship or more. He'd be too afraid to find out though.

When Liam gets there they get straight to studying, but really it's just Liam because the only studying Louis is doing is the studying of Liam's face. Liam catches on after a while.

“Something wrong?” his doe eyes fill with concern.

“No, just a lot on my mind,” Louis looks down and pretends to focus, he doesn't do a very good job though because his eyes just want to go back to looking at Liam.

“Penny for your thoughts?” That makes Louis smile, because it's their thing, they haven't done it for a while, but when they were younger the cost of secrets was a penny, that's just how they worked.

“I like someone, but they don't like me back.” Liam nods like he understands, but Louis knows he doesn't, but that's for the best.

“I know how you feel,” Liam smiles sadly and for a second it looks like he might get it, but he doesn't.

Louis is silent so Liam continues, “Well he's stupid for not liking you if its any constellation. There's plenty of fish in the sea and all that.” And maybe it's significant that Liam completely accepts him.

“Yeah, but he's special. I've never liked anyone like this. It's not love, I'm too young to even know what that feels like, but these feelings are different. They're so real,” Louis fumbles over his explanation, because it is hard to explain, especially to the person he has these feelings for.

“Tell me about him,” Liam requests.

Louis doesn't know what to say, doesn't know how he won't give it away, but he tries, “Well he's exactly opposite of me. I don't think he could get more perfect. He so nice, nicest person I've ever met, he just cares so much about everyone. Very smart too, not the kind of smart that makes me feel dumb, the kind of smart I can respect. Gorgeous, but that doesn't do him justice. In my eyes there's no one better, I don't think there ever could be.”

Before Louis even has time to check Liam's reaction he feels it. Not a punch as he worried, but a kiss. It's not what Louis imagined it would be, Liam is forceful, like he's trying to tell Louis something, convince him of something, before Louis can really kiss back, Liam pulls away. 

“I know this perfect guy of yours is all you want, but hear me out. I've wanted to be with you for the longest time, there's just something about you, something I can't stop thinking about. I know I could treat you so well. I'm not him, but could you please give me a chance?” Liam's eyes are a mix of hope and fear. Louis doesn't even know what to say. So he laughs.

“It is you, you idiot,” he smiles up at Liam, “It's always been you.” 

The second time their lips meet it's more like Louis expected. Gentle, sweet, tender, all the things that Liam is, but there's a fire behind it, passion, heat, intoxication, and that comes from Louis' side. It doesn't stop it from being electrical though, doesn't make it a battle. It just makes it theirs.


End file.
